Number 14
by DolphinesRock
Summary: Organization XIII got a new member, Ev. with master Xehanort crushing on her will he force her to love him? Or will her room-mate Roxas be the one for her?   This story takes place before Roxas meets Sora and goes to Twilight Town.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is one of the stories I'm working on for you guys so I really hope you like it!

It's about Ev (a made-up character), Roxas, and Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts!

**ERERERERERERE**

Chapter 1

Xehanort summoned the members of Organization XIII. He stood beside his son, Xemnas, and the new recruit, Number XIV. When the other members appeared, many complained, but mostly a young spiky haired blond boy, "I was right in the middle of a freakin' mission!" when he noticed XIV, he shut up.

"We have a new recruit among our legions." Xehanort shouted, he motioned for his son, who pushed XIV forward. The young girl nobody fell to her knees, she quickly got back to her feet when she heard the others laughing. "This is Ev." Xehanort said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Number XIV."

"But we're Organization XIII, not XIV." The spiky blond pointed out. He looked Ev over, she wore a black tank top, black shorts, black gloves that went past her elbows, fishnet knee socks, and converse that went up to her knee. Her short brown hair was very similar to Zexion's, it had spiky ends and covered one of her green eyes.

"She's a secret weapon, someone to catch our enemies off guard."

"What weapon does she wield?" a blond woman with antenna like spikes sticking up, Number XII, Larxene asked.

"That's another reason you lot were summoned here." Xehanort motioned for Xemnas to grab Ev's hands behind her back. Xehanort cupped Ev's pale face in his hands, she shook her head about, but couldn't get it free. "You all must train her to use the weapons all of you use." He explained planting a kiss on the girl's nose.

"Why all of our weapons?" the blond boy asked.

"Because Roxas," Xehanort turned quickly getting in the boy's face, "I want her to be the best member of the Organization!" he yelled, the blond shrinking under him.

Ev stared at the blond boy named Roxas, admiring his courage of standing up to Xehanort. She looked into his blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile at him, and to her luck no one saw.

Xehanort turned back to her, a smile upon his lips, he opened his mouth to say something, when Roxas interrupted, "Why her?" was his simple question, but it sent their leader into mass hysteria. As the two battled with words over the simple topic while Ev's eyes wondered over the other members of the Organization. One that caught her eye was a spiky red head with emerald eyes. He noticed her staring and tipped an invisible hat. _Maybe there are nice people here. _Ev thought. Then she heard Xehanort yell, "Fine! Since you hate her so much Roxas, the two of you are sharing a room!" Roxas's face turned bright red along with Ev's.

Everyone else laughed, a raven haired girl walked up to Roxas laughing, "Congrats dude!" was all she said before falling to her knees.

"Shut up Xion." Roxas growled.

After Xehanort reliesed what he had said he cursed under his breath, _How can my future relationship with Ev blossom if she lives with Roxas? Why do I let my temper get the best of me? _He imaged Ev scolding him for his anger, causing him to smile. The look was wiped away when he saw Ev and Roxas talking to each other nervously.

Roxas examined Ev's face, it was pale and delicate, even if half of it was covered. _She's so real, she's beautiful._ He thought.

"Roxas!" Xehanort called, distracting him from the girl.

"Yes." He said, not helping but to cast one last glance at Ev.

"Get my. . er. . our new recruit here her Organization jacket!" he commanded.

"Yes." Roxas called as he ran off, his black jacket flowing behind him.

Ev stood, staring at the hall where Roxas disappeared. Little did she know that Xehanort was reaching for her waist. When he grabbed her hips she let out a quiet yelp and turned around to see his smiling face. "Why hello my sweet." He said.

"Uh . . . hi there Master Xehanort." She said shyly, glancing back hoping Roxas would show up soon.

"Please, please, my sweet no superficial titles, just call me Xehanort." He said leaning in closer.

This scared Ev greatly as she leaned back, trying her hardest to keep some distance between them. To her luck Roxas ran in at that moment, becoming shocked by the whole scene. "Master, don't you think she's a little too young for you?" he teased.

Xehanort straighten up, "I'll get whoever I please **boy**." He spat the last word out, "Until later dear." He said cupping Ev's face in his hand again.

After he left Roxas gave the shaking girl her jacket, "Thanks." She managed to get out.

"No problem. You okay?" he asked, noticing her shaking body.

"I'm just glad that you showed up when you did. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't." she slipped into the jacket and zipped it up. Only her gloves and converse were visible from under the jacket.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He's never acted that way before." Roxas thought hard for a minute, "He must really like you then." He added, leaning into her face, getting a blush out of her. "Come on then."

"Where to?" she asked as she followed him down the hall.

"To our room." He said with a smile upon his lips.

Ev blushed from the comment, and giving into the smile that tugged at her mouth. _He's really nice, handsome too. _Ev shook the thought away as they walked down the hall.

When they approached a door marked XIII with XIV scribbled on it. "Here we are." Roxas commented, opening the door and walking inside, Ev right behind him.

She walked into the white walled room with a glass table in the middle, a black couch off to the side, and a bed in the corner. "There's only one bed." Ev said, blushing at the thought of sharing it with Roxas.

"You take it, I'll sleep on the floor." He said slipping out of his jacket to revel his muscled chest with a four pack. Ev was stunned by his figure, standing speechless. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fi . . . fi . . . fine just you're not sleeping on the floor." The words caught both of them off guard. "Wha . . . what I mean is that you should sleep on the couch instead."

"Oh . . . okay." Roxas said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ev chuckled uncomfortably, before she removed her own jacket, showing once again her tank top and shorts. "Well I guess I'll just go to bed, night." She called as she began to turn around.

"Wait!" Roxas's call startled her.

"What?" she asked in her shy manner.

"Um. . . you don't have to go to sleep yet." He scratched his head, trying to think of something else to say. He looked down at the brown haired beauty that was just inches away. "You should get to know me . . . ya know since we're sharing a room and all." He laughed nervously.

"Okay." She said, walking over and sitting down on the couch. She patted the other side, beckoning him to sit. He obeyed and sat across from her, looking her in the eye. "So~." She said, waiting for the boy to say something.

"Tell me 'bout yourself." Roxas said, his voice cracking in the middle.

"Okay, well I'm from Traverse Town." She mulled over what to say next. "Where are you from?"

"I . . . I'm from . . . I don't remember." He said rubbing his head, thinking hard. All those thoughts vanished when Ev grabbed his hand.

"That's too bad." She said, rubbing his hand with her thumb.

"So . . a . . why'd you join the Organization?" Roxas asked, trying to find his voice as Ev grabbed his other hand and rubbed it with her thumb too.

"I had nowhere else to go." She said looking down at their hands and blushing madly, letting go.

"Oh. How come?" he wouldn't allow her to draw away, he grabbed her hands and rubbed them.

"They blamed the Heartless and Nobodies on me." She said, not taking her eye off of their hands.

"So you went to the place responsible for the Nobodies." He teased, squeezing her hands.

"Well I guess so." She laughed, the laugh caused Roxas to relax and smile. Ev was finding herself to be getting tired, letting out a yawn. "Ca." she was cut off as Roxas said, "We'll talk more in the morning." He squeezed her hands before letting them go, giving her a gentle smile. All of a sudden they heard a shriek, one that Roxas was familiar with, but it caused Ev to jump into Roxas's arms.

"What was that?" she asked, her fear clear as day in her voice.

Roxas laughed, "That's just Axel and Larxene." He said, laughing even more at the girl's confused expression.

"What do you me. . Oh!" she blushed when she reliesed what was going on. This only causing Roxas to laugh more as he stroked her back. Once she remembered she was still in his arms, Ev retreated from the laughing boy. _He seems so nice, so why is he here? _She thought as she made her way to the bed.

Another, even louder, shriek echoed into the room, catching Ev off guard, making her fall to the floor. Roxas dashed over, and helped her up. She placed her hands on his bare chest, removing them eminently. Roxas smiled from her shyness, a slight blush across his cheeks. "You okay?" he asked, starting to feel in charge of the young girl.

"Fine." Another shriek came, causing Ev to faint from the high pitched and loudness of it. Roxas sighed, not wanting to disturb her he tried to lay her on the floor, but in doing so he fell. He found himself on the floor with Ev on top of him, he shrugged and fell asleep.

**ERERERERERERERERE**

Hey! Hope you liked chapter 1, I know they don't have fancy names, deal with it!

Chapter 2 should be up soon, I'm still trying to figure out this website so bare with me!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Yay! I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts!

**ERERERERERERE**

Chapter 2

Ev woke to something move underneath her. She opened her eyes to see Roxas under her. She quickly scrambled up off of him, causing him to wake. "Ev?" he questioned groggily.

"Roxas! What's going on?" Ev asked, _I can't believe he would mess with me like that! _She thought.

He shook his head, recalling the events of last night, "You fainted, and fell on me. I tried to lay you down on the ground, but instead you tripped my foot, making me fall with you on top. I didn't want to wake you, so I just fell asleep." He explained, still sleepy.

"Oh." She said, soaking the explanation in. She picked herself up off the floor and put her jacket on. Walking across the room, she grabbed Roxas's and walked back. He was just sitting up, rubbing his head, "I think I banged my head on the floor." He said, Ev handing him his jacket. He slipped it on, covering his bare chest, "Thanks."

"No problem. Your head okay?" Ev asked, becoming concerned.

"It'll be fine." He gave the girl a weak, comforting smile, causing her to blush.

"That's good." She smiled back, as she tried to help him to his feet.

When he was standing, he was dizzy and sat back down on the couch. "Maybe I'm not fine." He held his head in his hands as Ev felt through his hair, looking for any cuts.

"I don't feel any. It probably just hurts from hitting the tile, it should feel better in a little bit." Ev said.

"Thanks Doctor." He teased.

"Hey!" she complained, and then set a light kiss on the top of Roxas's head. He smiled his head off, as Ev blushed from her forward action.

They both became startled when the door opened to reveal Master Xehanort scowling at the two. "Well well. What's going on here?" _She's mine!_ He kept that thought to himself though.

"Master!" they both said, Roxas scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his head as he stood beside Ev who was blushing and shaking madly.

"So, again **what's going on here!**" he yelled.

"Roxas hit his head, and I was checking it for any cuts 'cause it's bothering him badly." Ev explained, taking a step forward.

Roxas silently pleaded that Master would go easy on her. "Really? So why did you kiss his head?" Xehanort yelled.

The two males waited for the girl's answer that never came. "I see. Betraying me already." Xehanort said, roughly pulling Ev into his arms.

_Roxas help me! _Ev pleaded silently as her face was squished into Master's hard chest. To Ev it wasn't as comforting as Roxas's, but she quickly shook those thoughts away.

"You're coming with me." Xehanort said, pulling Ev out of the room.

Roxas grabbed her arm, stopping them before they could leave, "Where are you taking her?" he asked, determination spread across his face.

"None of your business." He replied.

Roxas cursed under his breath, _She better come back just like she left._

Xehanort led Ev to a room marked Superior. Closing the door behind them. Ev gulped, _What's he gonna do to me?_

Before Ev could react, Xehanort came at her, engulfing her in his arms, planting his lips upon hers, and beginning to unzip her jacket. Ev pushed him off, "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"I believe in love at first sight." He smiled a wicked smile, and lunged forward.

Ev screamed, a light force penetrating out of her, knocking Xehanort to the ground. When he looked back at her, rubbing his head, she was levitating in the air holding two keyblades. One was gold with white angel wings coming out of the hilt and tip. The other was solid black with devil wings coming out of the hilt and tip. He stood shocked for a moment, before being knocked back to his senses with a good hit from "Devil Side", the black keyblade.

Ev threw "Angel Side", the gold one, at Xehanort's hand as it reached for a weapon. He yelled in pain, blood oozing out of his hand. Ev touched the ground and ran out of the room. She ran right into a spiky haired blond with blue-green eyes. He held a sitar in his hand. "Who are you?" Ev asked, keyblade ready in case he attacked.

"Demyx, number IX. You must be Ev number XIV." He said.

"Yes." Xehanort exploded out of his room. "Got to go!" Ev yelled, running towards her room.

"Get back here now!" Xehanort yelled as he ran after her.

Ev turned in the air and threw "Devil Side" right at where Xehanort's heart was supposed to be. He caught it before it could penetrate his skin. Before he could throw it back, it disappeared in his hand and reappeared in Ev's.

She exploded into her room, waking Roxas from his nap. "What's going on!" he yelled, becoming confused as he saw Ev pining the door close and holding two keyblades.

"Oh! Hey, a little help please and I'll explain later!" Ev yelled at the now startled boy as Xehanort slammed against the door.

After hours of holding the door shut, Xehanort gave up, "You win, today!" he yelled, emphasis on today.

Ev sighed and slid down the door. Her keyblades slowly vanishing. _What were they? _She thought.

"So, you can wield two keyblades too." Roxas said, sitting next to her. Before she knew what she was doing, Ev grabbed him and cried into his chest. The action shocked Roxas greatly, causing him to blush madly, he pat her back, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so confused!" she yelled as she buried her face in his chest.

Roxas thought of something to say, "Well, Xion and I wield keyblades too, it's normal." He twirled her hair around his fingers.

"That's not it!" she yelled, sitting back up and wiping her tear stained eyes. "It's Xehanort."

"What about him?" Roxas slightly feared the answer.

"He's trying to force me to love him, and when he took me to his room." She stopped breaking into a crying fit.

"It's okay." He said, rubbing her arms, "You don't have to tell me." Roxas actually didn't want to know what Master had done to her.

"He pinned me to a wall and kissed me." Ev said continuing to wipe away tears even though more just flowed out, "Then he tried to unzip my jacket." She buried her head in hands, sobbing loudly.

Roxas lost it, he stood up, bringing out Oathkeeper and Oblivion, he kicked the door open and headed down the hall, _What's wrong with you Xehanort! She's just 15! _Ev ran after the 16 year-old, grabbing his arm to stop him, "Roxas, what's gotten into you?" she had stopped crying but her eye remained red and puffy.

"Nothing." He said, shaking her off his arm, his normally blue eyes shone with a golden glow. He then vanished in a black portal, _What's gotten into him? _

Roxas appeared at the door marked Superior. _You'll pay jerk. _He thought as he knocked the door down, reviling a not at all surprised Xehanort, "I've been expecting you." He said with a twisted smile.

"Get ready to die!" Roxas yelled as he lunged forward.

"Attack." Thousands of Nobodies of all different forms appeared out of nowhere. They jumped onto Roxas, consuming him as more came through black portals all around.

Ev walked back to her room, her curiosity peaked, when she ran right into the red head. "Hey there. How's Roxas?" the man asked, helping Ev off the floor.

"Okay." She lied, "Who are you?"

"Axel, got it memorized?" he said with a wink, "So Roxas was right. You are just as pretty as he mentioned."

Ev blushed from the comment _He said that about me?_, "Really?"

"Yea, you know what, you have hair just like Zexion."

"That's funny."

"You should meet him, he'd probably like you, that is if you and Roxas haven't already hit it off." He nudged Ev in the shoulder with his elbow.

Ev was blushing madly now, "Shut it!" she half yelled, half laughed.

"I take it that you two are waiting for the perfect moment to express your love." _And if I have anything to do with it, it'll be soon. _Axel smirked as he bid her a farewell and walked away.

Ev walked back to her room, when she got there she slumped onto the couch. Images of Roxas drifted into her mind, she shook them away, thinking of her keyblades. When an ache came to where her heart should be.

Roxas saw darkness start to enclose him, he knew Xehanort had left by now. Being over powered, he collapsed to the floor. The weight of the Nobodies crushing him. He slowly felt his spine start to burn in pain. Blacking out, Ev was the first thing that came to his mind.

**ERERERERERERERERE**

Ohh! Cliffhanger!

Teeheehee!

Next chapter should be up show.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I left you guys at a cliff-hanger, so lets find out what happens!

**ERERERERERERE**

Chapter 3

Axel walked down the halls, trying to find a way to quicken the relationship of Roxas and Ev, when he passed Superior's door. Which, oddly, was opened a crack. Axel tip-toed over to the door and peeked in. He saw a mound of Nobodies, _But what are they covering? _Axel thought as he looked over the room. His eye caught sight of something black and shiny sticking out of the Nobodies. He looked around, finding no one in sight, he snuck into the room.

_It's a keyblade. _He thought hard for a minute before it clicked. _Oblivion! Roxas is under there! _Axel was about to pull out his chakrams when an idea struck. He turned and ran down the hall.

Ev sat on the couch, trying to get this bad vibe out of her head. She leaned back, looking at the ceiling. _Where are you Roxas? _The girl sighed, and curled up to nap when a loud pound come from the door. Ev's first instinct was to answer it, when those haunting lip's ghost re-placed themselves on hers.

She stood beside the door, her ear pressed against it, waiting for Xehanort to leave. "Ev! Open up, it's Axel!" the man said, losing his patience.

"Oh yea? Nice try Xehanort!" Ev yelled through the door.

"No! It really is me, Axel! You have to come with me!" he pleaded.

Ev replayed the voice in her mind, _It really is Axel! _"Why do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

Axel sighed with relief as she believed it was him, "It's Roxas. He's in trouble!" Axel tried to sound helpless, that it was impossible to save him without her.

When no reply came, Axel gave up. Letting out a sigh he turned and started heading down the hall, when a black portal appeared in front of him. Ev's head popped out, "I'm coming." She fully emerged from the portal, leaving it to disappear behind her. Axel smiled as he led her to Superior's room.

The two cautiously entered the room, the mound of Nobodies even bigger. Ev drew out her keyblades as a white light penetrated out of her, she levitated in the air, waiting for Axel.

He pulled out his chakrams, eyes locked on the pile as he shot a blast of fire at it. A few Nobodies evaporated, while a few lunged at the two.

Ev blasted a beam of light out of Angel Side, three Nobodies down. But one snuck up behind Ev, it leapt into the air, doing acrobatic curls and spins before it crashed into Ev, knocking her to the ground. Two other Nobodies took her keyblades away; Axel was completely oblivious for he was focused on his own battle.

The Nobodies pinning Ev down lashed at her, one hit her square in the jaw, blood began it drip out, She took the blood that swished in her mouth and spit it into the Nobody's face. It didn't care though as another scraped a knife it found in one if Xehanort's draws down her arm.

Ev yelled in pain, looking at her arm, it was almost drenched in blood as the Nobody picked the blade off her skin. A long line led down from her shoulder to her wrist, the Nobody began to cross to line with the blade, making her arm even more blood drenched.

Ev started to fell light-headed from the loss of blood, but she squirmed, trying to get free as her vision started clouding, "Axel!" she yelled, black covered her eyes as she fainted.

The flame haired man ran over to Number XIV, finding her already unconscious. He growled and lashed out at the Nobodies surrounding her. His chakrams had flames coming out of the spikes as he slashed through the pile, more and more of them vanishing.

After five or so minutes Axel was starting to get to the bottom, Roxas's jacket being visible. He looked over at Ev who had started to shake madly. Axel returned his attention to the passed-out blond that was finally showing through the Nobodies. Axel slashed harder, and faster as he began to see more and more of his best friend.

Before he could lift the boy off the ground Ev let out a scream. A white light penetrated through-out the room, knocking Axel back and blinding him from its brightness.

The remaining Nobodies vanished and so did their portals. Ev sat up panting as the light dimed down. She turned to see Axel start to get up off the floor. Then her eyes caught something in the center of the room. _Roxas!_ She got up and ran to him, the wound on her arm completely forgotten.

"Roxas! Roxas!" She yelled, shaking the boy by his shoulders.

Axel walked over and watched with a smirk on his face, _I knew that she liked him. _His smirk vanished though as Roxas didn't regain consciousness.

"Roxas?" Ev said again, a tear escaping from her eye. She sat him up against the wall and looked him over. He was covered in wounds, there was a large gash on his cheek, and Ev removed his jacket to revel his chest that was tarnished and oozing out blood. His arms were worse than Ev's and solid red from all the blood. Ev rolled up his pants legs to see cuts right at his knees. The blood pouring out of all of his wounds was starting to make Ev's hands red.

"Axel." She called to flame haired man, "Help me carry him to my room." She said.

Axel wasn't offended that she demanded it instead of asking, "Sure." He said picking up the boy and slinging him over his shoulder.

He followed Ev down the hall, she approached her door and just kicked it open. Axel set the boy down on the couch, he was now covered in Roxas's blood.

Ev walked up to the blood covered boy, "Axel. Can you get me some towels?" she asked lifelessly, kneeling by Roxas.

"Sure thing." Axel replied as he exited the room, _You better be okay Roxas! _

Ev touched Roxas's forehead, one of the few spot unwounded. "Oh Roxas. Please be okay." She said, lightly kissing his forehead.

Roxas saw a silver light. A very bright one too. He tried to cover his eyes with his hand, but his hand was gone. He tried to look down at himself, but he saw nothing other than the silver light. He tried to close his eyes, to see darkness, but nothing happened. _I'm a just a pair of floating eyes? Or am I just nothing? _He thought.

"Not nothing. Nobody." Said a strange voice.

_What the? _Then he remembered, _I'm a Nobody. Can't see how I forgot that. _

"Not a Nobody. My Somebody." Said a different voice. It sounded female and familiar.

_Who's there? _Roxas thought.

"Just open your eyes Roxas." She said.

_Why?_

"Then you'll see who . . ." her voice trailed off as Roxas was sucked into a dark room. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

_Just open your eyes Roxas. _Her voice rang through his head.

He tried but nothing happened. Then he felt a warm presence on his forehead, or at least where it should be.

He body became visible and a light glowed around him.

Closing his eyes, he saw total darkness. Sighing with relief he closed them tighter, opening them in a flash.

He saw the back of Ev, who was near his legs, wiping something cold and damp on them. "Ev?" he asked weakly.

She stopped what she was doing completely. She froze on the spot. Turning around slowly, she saw Roxas with open eyes. "Roxas!" she yelled happily, hugging him tightly.

Axel looked over at the two. _Mission accomplished. _He thought, walking over. He patted Roxas's shoulder, "I guess I'll be taking my leave then." He said as he turned to exit.

"Thank you Axel." Ev said.

Axel stopped in his tracks, turning back to the two, "For what?"

"Helping." she said calmly.

"Oh! Your welcome?" Axel said, slightly confused. He then turned and left.

Ev turned back to Roxas, "Glad your feeling better." She said grabbing the towel to continue cleaning his wounds.

Roxas reached out and grabbed her, pulling her back. He put his arms around her and took in her sent, it was sweet and sour. "Me too." He said, kissing her cheek.

Ev stood there in shock and pleasure. She leaned her head against his and smiled. "Let go." She said calmly.

Roxas was sad to release his hold on her, but did. He looked her over, and noticed the blood. "Ev! What happened?" he asked, wiping some blood off her lip with his finger.

She pushed his hand away, "Axel and I rescued you." She held his hand laced their fingers.

"From the . . ." he thought hard, trying to remember what happened, "the Nobodies, right?" he squeezed her hand, causing her to smile.

"Yep." She said, picking the towel up again and rubbing Roxas's wounded cheek.

"They caused that?" he asked pointing to her arm.

"Yes, you're even worse though." She said, continuing to rub his cheek.

He looked himself over, to find his jacket off, and bleeding wounds all over himself. "Whoa." He whispered.

Ev laughed at his comment, "They got you good, face, arms, legs, chest, and back all wounded." She said, moving the towel towards his chest, to clean the big cut across the left side. Where his heart should be.

"Gosh." He said in shock.

Ev gave a gentle smile as she cleaned his chest, "What were you doing in Master's room?" she asked curiously.

"Oh. Um. . . wanting to beat the living daylights out of Xehanort." He said truthfully, finding that he couldn't lie to Ev.

"Oh. That's uh nice." Suddenly feeling awkward, Ev stopped talking and cleaned Roxas's legs.

"I'll get him back though. I mean look at what he did to you." He said, gently touching her arm.

She pulled her arm away, wincing from the pain of it hitting her side, "But just look at what he did to you." She said, trying to get the subject off of her.

"I'll be fine, but yo."

"**I'll be fine too!**" Ev yelled, cutting him off. She stood up, "**If you're so _invincible _then clean your own wounds!**" she yelled, throwing the towel at him and running out the door.

_What did I just do?_ Roxas thought as he cleaned his legs.

**ERERERERERERERERE**

Oh noes! Roxas! Ev's starting to like you and you blew it!

Hmm. . . But will he be able to win her back?

Ev's not one to be called weak, got that!

Please review!


End file.
